Summer Heat: A One-Shot Kaoru Story
by Fan4000
Summary: During a warm day at the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru takes notice of Kenshin doing his chores. From patching up a hole to chopping wood, the heat turns up quickly. One-Shot Story. Rating for safety.


**Author's Note:** Decided to do this quick one shot before summer fully ends. Originally I had planned to do a story on both Kenshin and Kaoru POVs, but I found Kaoru's to be more of the direction I wanted. I may do a Kenshin one in the future though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

It was a hot day in July at the Kamiya dojo and Kaoru found herself sitting on the porch preparing some food for lunch later. She was busy peeling carrots and when she felt the heat getting to her she would grab her fan and waved it in her face.

_'I should get some water later.'_

Kaoru went back to her task and was peeling another carrot when she heard the sound of banging nearby. Looking over to the side she noticed Kenshin hammering away at the side of the kitchen. He was patching up a small hole with some wood when Kaoru took notice of his topless appearance. Kenshin had while bandages around his lower torso but his upper torso was fully exposed flesh.

Kaoru could see every muscle on his arms and back, flexing as Kenshin swung the hammer. It had been a year since Kyoto and Jinchuu, Kaoru had worried for his strength fading but so far Kenshin had been doing well. Reducing his training and learning to take it easy had been good for his health. He was less tired and looked more content than ever.

Kaoru smiled. _'I'm glad he is happy.'_

Kaoru turned back to her carrots and was finishing the final pieces when she heard the sound of wood chopping. She turned to the noise and saw Kenshin swinging the axe as it came down on the wood log. The log split in two and Kenshin picked up each piece to put aside. Kaoru shook her head as she finished peeling the last carrot but turned to her side to pick up her fan. She waved it in her face and felt a bit cooler. The sun had gotten warmer and Kaoru could feel the sweat coming down her face.

_'I should get these carrots inside before they spoil.'_

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Kaoru had placed the bowl of carrots down on the counter and then looked up through the window to see Kenshin swinging the axe down. She noticed his grace as he swung, the sweat dripping down his flesh, and she could hear the grunts coming from him. On the last log, he had swung and put the axe down to do a back stretch.

As Kaoru watched him do this, she felt herself become hot. Kenshin's chores were flexing his muscles today and she took notice of his fit physique. His muscles were well-defined, chest nicely sculpted, and as he stretched back, a bit of his sculpted abs were showing. She watched as he picked up the split log and placed it in the pile then massage his neck, crack it, and rotate his shoulders.

As Kenshin flexed his shoulder muscles, Kaoru felt a heat rise in her more than before. Watching him flex his muscles and show his flesh was doing strange things to her body. Kenshin had always been slim but he was muscular from his years of sword practice. Even though he had reduced his training, Kenshin kept fit with chores and it was showing. The nice even tan and toned torso were good to look at, and Kaoru was enjoying the view.

_'I need the fan.'_

Unfortunately Kaoru had left the fan outside and used her hands to cool down. _'The heat is really getting to me.'_

Kaoru looked again at Kenshin to see his red hair flaming brightly in the sun and now he was cooling himself with a rag to remove the sweat. Kaoru watched as he flexed his toned muscles once more and felt the strange sensations in her rise again, this time in her lower half.

Kaoru turned herself away from the window and closed her eyes shut in an effort to gain some composure. _'It has to be this heat. Otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this way.'_

Kaoru decided to turn around and looked out the window to find Kenshin putting his gi back on. She felt a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief that he would be covered for now and sadness that his flesh would not show anymore.

Kaoru gave a sly smile. _'I can always see them tonight.'_

End

Please Review!


End file.
